Demons in Equestria
by princessbinas
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into a pair of Timber Wolves and get sent to the Everfree Forest as five year olds. How will they get out of the woods this time? Will they ever stop making Discord laughing? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** We are back! Well sorta... You get the point!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Binas made this new crossover and I'm helping in a way.

**Binas:** Basically we are gonna be writing a whole new series for you bronies and pegasisters!

**Phantom Fan 21:** I never seen this show, I may not get many chapters done, plus with another crossover stories I'm working on I may not do any chapters at all.

**Both:** Let's get started!

* * *

.

* * *

"Come on! We have to get moving! We have to find the Jewel Shards before Naraku!", Inuyasha yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I. HAVE. A. TEST. TO. TAKE!", Kagome shouted as she swung one of her legs over the Bone Eater's Well.

"No you are not! You are staying here!", Inuyasha yelled back as he tried to grab Kagome and carry her away back to where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was then slammed into the ground face first by the Beads of Subjugation that were around his neck. Inuyasha's ears twitched in anger as he pulled his face out of the dirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo peeked out from behind a bush, not wanting to get in the cross fire.

"They are at it again...", Sango said.

Sango then felt a certain monk's hand travel down her back to her butt. She blushed and slapped the offending monk's hand.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!", Sango yelled.

"My hand is possessed by a demon, Sango.", Miroku said looking for an excuse.

Shippo face palmed.

"If it was then the demon would have been trying to kill Sango not rub her butt!", Shippo said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a roar. Two strange creatures jumped out of the darkness of the forest that surrounded the area. Both of them looked just like wolves but were made of various types of wood and leaves. Their eyes glowed a bright neon yellow-green and they had sharp wooden teeth. Inuyasha looked at them for a brief second before pulling out his Tessaiga.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill it.", Inuyasha said and ran over to the wooden wolves as he transformed his sword and sliced it through one of the wolves's legs.

The wolf that Inuyasha sliced began to reconnect with it's leg. Both wolves roared and pounced on Inuyasha.

"What are you gonna do? Leave splinters on me? You have to do better than that!", Inuyasha taunted as he threw one of the wolves into a tree, breaking it to bits. He did the same to the other wolf.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?", Kagome asked as she went to go tend to whatever injury Inuyasha scummed up this time.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped out of their hiding spots when they saw what the remains of the wooden wolves were doing.

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!", Miroku shouted.

The wooden wolves started reassembling into one giant wooden wolf. Inuyasha was disappointed that it would just stay down.

"COME ON! I JUST KILLED YOU!", Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his sword again, "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar slammed into the giant wolf and it was blown to bits again. This did not keep the wolf down at all. The wolf reassembled yet again. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, managing to chop off it's muzzle. The muzzle reattached to the wolf's face. It growled as it's eyes glowed brighter. Miroku tried his Wind Tunnel but the wolf managed to keep it's ground. The only thing that got sucked in where the wolf's leafy eyebrows.

"Guys, I think we should run.", Miroku deadpanned as he put his prayer beads back over his Wind Tunnel.

"I agree.", Sango said.

"We aren't running anywhere!", Inuyasha shouted as he sliced the wolf's butt off.

The wolf was not happy with Inuyasha and his friends at all now. The wolf roared as the butt reattached itself. Inuyasha saw the wolf's eyes as the wolf's neck turned until it was facing Inuyasha. The wolf swallowed Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!", Everyone screamed.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again, just for the wolf to eat it too. The wolf then swallowed Sango. Kirara changed into her larger form and dove into the wolf's mouth the try to save Sango and the others in there.

"SANGO! YOU WILL PAY FOR EATING HER!", Miroku yelled finally losing it and threw several Spirit Wards at the wooden wolf.

The wolf shock off the Spirit Wards as if they were nothing and swallowed Miroku.

"When I said that Miroku needed to be punished for being a perv, I didn't mean it this way!", Shippo yelled in fright and tried to run away from the wolf.

The wolf bashed Shippo in the head and swallowed the passed out fox demon.

Kagome was the only one left now. She aimed an arrow at it.

"SPIT OUT MY FRIENDS NOW!", Kagome yelled.

The wolf roared and charged at her. Kagome fired a Sacred Arrow at the wooden wolf. As the wolf pounced on Kagome, a bright swirl of multi colored light flashed before Kagome's eyes. Before she knew it, the world went black.

* * *

Kagome started hearing chatter all around her. She could barely make anything out.

"Is... Okay?"

"I... wait."

"I... alright."

"Kagome... Wench!"

The last one definitely sounded like Inuyasha. She opened her eyes a bit for a headache to come. She saw the blurry figures that she could safely say were her friends. When her vision cleared, she saw she was in a dark forest with them. One difference, they were all now six-year olds physically. Kagome looked at herself, she too was affected by the age change. She was glad that mentally she was unchanged. Their clothes were also affected by this, thankfully. She did NOT want have to deal with Miroku being a pervert and drooling all over them.

"What happened? I remember the wolf eating you guys and that I shot that strange wolf with a Sacred Arrow. I then saw these swirls of bright-colored light before blacking out.", Kagome said, her voice was now a few pitches higher but still sound the same.

"KAGOME! YOUR AWAKE!", Shippo yelled as he hugged Kagome.

Shippo and Kirara were the least affected out of the group, Shippo mainly due to being so young already and Kirara due to being able to shift between adult and kitten form at will.

Kirara shifted into her kitten form and rubbed herself on Kagome's cheek.

"So where are we?", Sango asked.

"I have no idea but I feel a lot of spiritual energy everywhere. It's like the forest is literally, alive...", Miroku said.

"Feh! If the forest is alive then where are the tap dancing trees?", Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Is there a such thing as tap dancing trees?", Shippo asked in confusion.

Miroku grew annoyed at Inuyasha's sarcasm.

"I did not mean it that way Inuyasha.", Miroku said.

"Let's get moving, we need to find away out of here. If Miroku's right, then we maybe attacked by the forest.", Kagome said.

* * *

The forest was really strange. The trees had scary faces on them, forcing Shippo to hide his face in Kirara's fur. Inuyasha was annoyed at Shippo's fear.

"Shippo, you are a demon! Demons don't get scared!", Inuyasha said.

"I am not trying! It's just the trees are so evil-looking!", Shippo sniffled.

"Inuyasha be nice.", Sango snapped, "I will ask Kagome to sit you."

Inuyasha had a look of fear etched across his face. Shippo snickered at the irony.

"So the demon who tells me that demons don't get scared gets scared!", Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha smacked Shippo in the head, making a rather large lump form. Shippo started crying.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face. He pulled himself out of the dirt to see everyone has moved on forward without him.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! TRAITORS!", Inuyasha yelled and chased after them.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying around the Everfree Forest, practicing some advanced flying skills by using the forest's geography as an obstacle course.

"Ha! This so easy!", Rainbow Dash gloated to herself as she did ten barrel rolls in the air as she dodged some of the trees, "I will be a Wonderbolt in no time!"

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ME! TRAITORS!"

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up when she heard that. Her signature sly smile appeared on her face.

"Good thing I brought something with me...", Rainbow Dash said as she picked up her napping cloud and snickered mischievously.

Rainbow Dash dipped the cloud into some water, filling it up with water.

"This is gonna be so sweet!", Rainbow Dash said and flew to where she heard the sound from.

As soon she was above her targets, despite not getting a good view of them, Rainbow Dash positioned the cloud above the targets. And with a few leaps on the cloud, a torrential amount of water fell from the cloud on to the targets. Rainbow Dash snickered at their screams of shock before breaking out into full-blown laughter.

"MAN! I can't believe Pinkie Pie missed me do a fantastic prank!", Rainbow Dash said between laughs.

"No I didn't."

Rainbow Dash yelped just to find Pinkie Pie, in a tree branch, suit next to her.

"When did you get here Pinkie Pie?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have been here. I am practicing my spying skills. Did I do good?", Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah up until the point you made yourself known.", Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash then decided to see how her prank victims were handling their fate. This is when she got a good look at them.

* * *

The group was ringing their clothes out from the massive splash of water.

"Who the heck did that?!", Inuyasha asked, "Was it you Shippo?"

"It wasn't me! I swear!", Shippo said.

They heard laughter from the forest. Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like we have been pranked by someone else.", Miroku said, "Considering the laughter is coming from above us."

"Feh! If it's coming from above, then I will have to take a good look!", Inuyasha said and started climbing the tree that the laughter came from, "No one pranks me and gets away with it!"

Once Inuyasha reach the top, he came face to face with a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail. Both yelped in surprise and fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S A FALLING PARTY! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN! YIPPIE!", a new voice sounded.

Everyone in the group was weirded out by the sudden joyful yelling. On the ground was Inuyasha and the cyan pony. Inuyasha got a better look at the pony to see it had wings.

"What the heck?", Inuyasha and the cyan pony asked simultaneously.

"DEMON!", Inuyasha yelled with annoyance as grabbed the handle of his sword.

"What gives you that idea, chump?!", The cyan pony asked giving a glare at Inuyasha, "Never seen a pegasus before, huh?!"

Shippo looked off to the side to see a light pink pony with a curly hot pink mane and tail fall to the ground laughing. Shippo approached the pink pony with curiosity as the pony giggled. The pink pony then saw Shippo and gave a large smile.

"AW! YOU ARE SO CUTE!", The pink pony yelled in joy and hugged Shippo.

Shippo giggled a bit.

"Thanks.", Shippo said making the pony gasp.

"YOU CAN TALK?! I am Pinkie Pie and I will happily be your friend!", the pink pony said.

Shippo was glad that the ponies they ran into were friendly. Well at least one of the two... Pinkie Pie put Shippo on her back and ran around with him on her back.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were confused by the newcomers. The one named Pinkie Pie seemed overly nice and very happy while to rainbow haired pegasus seemed to be very rash and a bit of jerk and seemed to almost be on Inuyasha's level of jerkosity.

"Inuyasha! Cut it out!", Kagome called out finally as Inuyasha wrestled with the cyan pony, "Don't make me sit you!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground in front of the cyan pony as soon as Kagome said the word sit. Kagome saw what she did.

"Oops. Sorry...", Kagome said.

"Like that makes me feel better...", Inuyasha mumbled.

The cyan pony's eyes watered up as she started snickering, holding her laughter. Finally she broke out into laughter as she fell over on to her back in laughter.

"What are ya? A dog?!", The cyan pony laughed.

"You better shut up right now, demon...", Inuyasha growled as his ears flattened against his head

"Inuyasha, the ponies aren't demons. I don't sense any demonic energy in them.", Miroku said as he whacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff.

"Hey, have you guys seen Pinkie Pie? She about the same size as me, she is pink, loves throwing parties, and has a cutie mark with three balloons.", The cyan pony said while giving Inuyasha a bit of a glare.

Everyone looked at the cyan pony in confusion.

"Who names their child Pinkie Pie? That is like naming a dog Fluffy Poo.", Sango said earning a glare from Inuyasha that read 'shut up right now'.

"Oh yeah? Well then, why don't you tell me your names then? That way we can see what name is more ridiculous.", The cyan pony said as she flew up to Sango's face with a slightly annoyed expression.

"My name is Sango and this is Kirara.", Sango said as she gestured to herself the Kirara.

Kiara meowed. The cyan pony looked at Miroku.

"I am Miroku and I would ask you to bare my children but I am not a zoophile.", Miroku said just to get slapped by Sango.

The cyan pony frowned at Miroku with disgust.

"Even if I were whatever you were, there is no way I am gonna date a pervert!", The cyan pony said and looked at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome and the guy who accused you of being a demon is Inuyasha. I think you bruised his ego a bit.", Kagome said.

"Who asked you to give it my name, Wench?", Inuyasha asked annoyed.

The cyan pony then looked at them all. They were strange things after all.

"Can you please tell us your name?", Kagome asked.

"Well since you asked nicely, unlike a certain guy.", The cyan pony said looking at Inuyasha with a 'I got my eyes on you' glare, "My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

"Now that I have noticed, where's Shippo?", Sango asked.

"I am over here!", Shippo yelled as he rode on Pinkie Pie's back to where they were.

"Oh there you are Pinkie Pie. Say, what's that on your back?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"This my new friend, Shippo! He's so cute and nice!", Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down.

Shippo hopped off Pinkie Pie's back and climbed on to Kirara.

"Say, can you help us? We are lost and I think the forest is driving Inuyasha a bit crazy.", Kagome said.

"Who said I was getting crazy, Wench?!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said making Inuyasha face plant once more.

"We will but on one condition, that's if Inu-whatever doesn't pick any fights with the residents.", Rainbow Dash said sternly as she got in Inuyasha's face with a glare that made Inuyasha uncomfortable.

Inuyasha growled. He was not going to like this trip one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Here is chapter 2 folks. Enjoy!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Still haven't seen the show but the chapter is funny.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends, with the help of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, managed to find their way out of the Everfree Forest. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were blown away by the peaceful innocence the place had. Inuyasha, well, didn't really care.

"What's so special about this place that makes you guys gawk at it? I don't see you guys gawking at random things like the sky in the Feudal Era.", Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, have you taken a good look?", Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took another look.

"Feh! I see nothing!", Inuyasha said.

Miroku shook his head in disdain at Inuyasha's ignorance.

"You can be so dense sometimes, Inuyasha.", Kagome muttered.

"HEY! SLOWPOKES! HURRY UP WOULD YA?!", Rainbow Dash shouted with annoyance from a distance.

Inuyasha growled a bit as he gave the child turned Miroku a nasty glare that no five-year old should ever pull or see. Everyone then started running to catch up with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie started to think a bit.

"I just realized something! We have to get to Ponyville quick!", Pinkie Pie said in panic and ran away at impossible speeds.

"I will never know how she even does it...", Rainbow Dash muttered. "There are days where I wonder if she's a Unicorn disguised as an Earth Pony."

"Why did she say we have to go to this pony-whatever place quickly?", Inuyasha asked when he finally got everyone to catch up.

"I have a feeling she is up to something... Again...", Rainbow Dash said giving another glare at Inuyasha before taking off into the skies again.

* * *

When they finally entered Ponyville, the residents, which were ponies of all types, stopped what they were doing and froze. They had looks of shock, confusion, and a bit of fright. They screamed and ran into their houses. Inuyasha, who was used to being hated, didn't really care and gave his signature 'I don't care' look.

"I never seen so many ponies in my life.", Sango said, "I never thought there was a place were they lived like people."

"I sense some more spiritual energy in the area and it seems really innocent. It's like this place is a child's fantasy.", Miroku said taking in the peacefulness of the area, "It's like the world here is still young and knows nothing of evil."

Suddenly pies sprang up from the ground and slammed into Inuyasha's face.

"GAH! WHO THE HECK DID THAT?!", Inuyasha screamed with anger.

A twisted laughter sounded through the area, making Rainbow Dash face hoof.

"Nevermind... A new energy is present. It's not as innocent as the energy already present but it's not evil or demonic. It's more of mischievous and chaotic.", Miroku said.

"I agree.", Kagome said.

"How the heck is innocence chaotic?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe in the same way when the truth hurts you so much, that a lie can be easier to take...", A twisted voice spoke.

"Not again... DISCORD! SHOW YOURSELF OR YOUR GONNA GET IT!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

In a flash of white light, a strange creature with mashed up animal parts appeared. In a way, it reminded Inuyasha of a demon even though it wasn't.

"What the heck are you?", Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony!", The creature said as he took a glass of chocolate milk and started to literally drink the glass itself.

Discord discarded the chocolate milk, that retained the shape of the container as if it were frozen, making it explode confetti in the face of pegasus with a gray coat, yellow mane, seven bubbles on her flank, and crossed gold eyes. The pony gave Discord a 'really' look before flying off. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gave questioning looks wondering what the heck was wrong with Discord.

"Yeah we know that _Dip_cord.", Rainbow Dash said making Shippo snicker.

"But how could they not know?", Discord said as he slithered around Rainbow Dash.

"We are not from here.", Kagome said, weirded out by Discord, "We are from Japan. Well different time periods in Japan. I am from the twenty-first century while Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango are from the Feudal Era."

"Time travel. I was going to do that to Equestria before I was reformed...", Discord mused.

"Reformed?", Shippo asked.

"It's quite a fascinating tale that Rainbow Dash and her friends need to tell you sometime.", Discord said as he held Rainbow Dash and gave her a nuggie, messing up her mane.

"Discord, you love sticking Ponyville into very odd situations, don't ya?", Rainbow Dash asked rather annoyed.

"Why of course! What fun would it be here if there was no bumps in the road?", Discord said letting Rainbow Dash go and started slithering around Kagome, "Besides, we have the perfect bumps in the road right here."

Inuyasha glared daggers at Discord's behavior. And stormed up to him.

"Get away from Kagome right now or I will kill ya!", Inuyasha sneered.

Discord laughed his head off, literally, creeping Inuyasha and the others out. Kagome was more disturbed than anything else.

"How can you kill the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony? Hmmm?", Discord asked coming out of Inuyasha's ear, making Inuyasha really uncomfortable and rather annoyed, "Think of it if you can."

Discord laughed at Inuyasha's mixed emotion face and turned into a cat.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?", Discord asked as he removed Inuyasha's tongue before returning it.

Inuyasha was getting even more ticked off.

"Uhhh... Discord sir. Ticking Inuyasha off isn't the smartest thing to do.", Shippo said.

"Why is that?", Discord said making his face part of Shippo's tail.

"Inuyasha is really hotheaded and a bit stupid sometimes.", Shippo said.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIPPO?!", Inuyasha snapped and bashed Shippo in the head, making Shippo cry.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled making Inuaysha's five-year old body slam into the ground non-stop, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Discord watched the events unfold in amusement. Rainbow Dash backed away slowly from the escalating violence. Miroku placed his hand where it didn't belong on Sango.

"PERVERT!", Sango yelled and slapped Miroku hard on the cheek.

Discord was having an even harder time containing his laughter at the chaos that developed. The best part, all he had to do was talk to Shippo!

"This is so priceless! Look at you guys! Why didn't I even run into you guys in the first place?! This chaos is so enjoyable!", Discord said loving how much chaos was going on.

Rainbow Dash got in Discord's face with a glare.

"Oh yeah? What did you do to cause it this time?", Rainbow Dash sneered.

"Nothing. I did not use any of my powers to cause this chaos. They caused it all by themselves.", Discord said laughing as he flashed away.

"CUT IT OUT GUYS!", Shippo yelled, making everyone freeze in their tracks.

Inuyasha was finally able to pull himself out of the ten foot ditch Kagome forced him to make with all of the sit commands. Kagome shut her mouth. Miroku stopped thinking of ways to grope Sango. Finally, Sango stopped thinking of ways to punish Miroku for his groping. Rainbow Dash felt ready to kick everyone who was involved in the fight.

"Alright, that's enough! Why were you guys arguing?!", Rainbow Dash scolded, "What did you guys do? Wake up on the wrong side of the hay or something?!"

"I was not arguing at all. I was admiring Sango's-.", Miroku said just for Sango to stuff Miroku's mouth with a wad of hay that was lying around.

"Save your breath, Miroku.", Sango exasperated.

"Okay, I don't want to know now!", Rainbow Dash said raising her hoof in Miroku's face, not wanting to hear another word before turning to the one who caused the chaos, "And you are coming with me."

Rainbow Dash got behind Inuyasha and kicked him into the air until he landed on her back. Shippo and the others tried not to laugh at the way he fell onto Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash then carried Inuyasha off. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo followed behind.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle! Ya here?!", Rainbow Dash call out into a tree turned into a library, literally.

Out of the massive pile of books popped out a lavender pony with a horn and pegasus wings. She had a violet mane and tail with purple and magenta streaks. Her mane and tail were extremely messy. Her eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep.

"Uh Twilight? You okay? Did you spend the entire night reading?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes.", Twilight mumbled in her half awake-half asleep voice, "I did..."

"Let me guess, the whole princess thing has you nervous.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh huh.", Twilight said getting herself out of the book mess.

Inuyasha was ready to punch a wall at how stupid the place was.

A little purple lizard thing with green scaled on his back wondered up to Inuyasha, who was still on Rainbow Dash's back.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's this freak of nature on your back?", The lizard asked.

Inuyasha fumed.

"What did you say lizard?", Inuyasha sneered as he showed Spike his sharp canines, scaring the lizard a bit.

"AH!", The lizard yelped.

"Relax Spike, this grumpy jerk on my back is someone who caused a ruckus today and gave Discord more than a fair share of chaos to witness.", Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight looked at Inuyasha and gasped.

"I never seen anything like this!", Twilight said as her eyes screamed 'discovery', "Where did you find it?!"

"I AM NOT AN IT!", Inuyasha yelled, "I AM A HE YOU DUMB PONIES!"

Twilight paid no mind to Inuyasha's nasty attitude and examined him. She then lifted him up with her magic and took a look at everything she could see.

"I found him in the Everfree Forest.", Rainbow Dash said.

"That can explain the feral appearance and ears.", Twilight said looking at Inuyasha's teeth and dog ears, "Along with the bad smell."

"CAN YA STOP THAT YOU STUPID PONY?! I AM NOT SOME KIND OF TOY! GO SLAY THE FOX NOT ME!", Inuyasha shouted and pointed behind Twilight.

Twilight turned around and saw Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, making Twilight light up like Christmas. Shippo automatically knew what Inuyasha was trying to pull. Twilight dropped Inuyasha and lifted Shippo and Miroku into the air to examine them next.

"I never seen such creatures! This has to be the greatest scientific discovery yet!", Twilight said with stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha laughed at the looks on Miroku and Shippo's faces.

"Inuyasha you are so mean!", Shippo whined.

"They can talk! That's even more fascinating!", Twilight said and started writing things down on parchment with her quill via magic, causing her to drop Miroku and Shippo on accident from her magical grip.

"Uh we have names you know.", Sango said as she made sure Miroku was alright while Kagome made sure Shippo and Inuyasha were alright.

"And we are not science experiments.", Kagome said.

"Oh... Sorry. Got carried away there.", Twilight said sheepishly.

"Nice going wench! You had to shoot that wolf made of wood with a Sacred Arrow!", Inuyasha spat in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash frowned at Inuyasha's choice of words while Twilight gasped.

"You ran into a TIMBER WOLF?!", Twilight said in shock.

"So that's what that was called? It did start out as two until I chopped it up with a Wind Scar.", Inuyasha said.

"Yep, that's a Timber Wolf.", Twilight said.

"A Timber Wolf?", Shippo asked.

"A Timber Wolf is a creature made of nothing but wood and leaves and is very dangerous and hard to get rid of. Recently they have been disappearing by unknown means. I am not sure how though.", Twilight explained.

"So this is where they have been coming from because when Kagome was returning to her own time, two of them appeared.", Miroku said.

"We tried fighting them off but they kept pulling themselves back together as if they couldn't be killed.", Sango said.

"Eventually the Timber Wolves became one and ate all of us except for Kagome.", Shippo said with slight fear.

"The wench then shot it, saw a stupid colorful light, and we ended up here as stinkin' five year olds who can't even kill a stinkin' bug.", Inuyasha said rudely with no remorse.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome snapped.

"Feh! It's true.", Inuyasha muttered.

"You have a really nasty bad attitude, Inuyasha.", Rainbow Dash said, not amused by Inuyasha's choice of words.

"Like I care!", Inuyasha said.

Twilight face hoofed.

"Oh brother. So how did exactly he do to make Discord laugh some much?", Twilight said.

"He bashed Shippo in the head and Kagome told him to sit. Like this.", Rainbow Dash said and face Inuyasha with a smirk, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped in fright and braced himself. He then noticed that it didn't work a smirked in victory.

"It didn't work.", Rainbow Dash said pouting in defeat.

"Ha! Just figured that out now, stupid?", Inuyasha gloated and laughed at Rainbow Dash's misery of having to deal with someone who was an even bigger jerk than herself.

"I was hoping that would work...", Miroku muttered.

"Let me. SIT BOY!", Kagome said, making Inuyasha's face meet the floor, cutting Inuyasha's laughter off.

"She had to say it...", Inuyasha pouted as he lifted his head out of the dirt.


End file.
